katieoftditotaldramafandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
Total Drama Island Challenges Cliff Diving - Campers had to guess how far they needed to jump off of the 1,000 ft cliff Awake-a-thon - Campers had to reply to my message as late as possible however not knowing when the challenge would end! Dodgeball Challenge - Campers had to throw and dodge balls to each other on my channel's comments Talent Show - Teams had to choose 3 most talented campers to compete in the talent contest Camping Trip - Campers must tell me what 1 item they would bring with them to spend the night outside Phobia Factor - Campers had to tell me their worst fear, then watch a video of it! Trip to Boney Island - Campers had to choose 1 of the 15 items at boney island to see if they could choose the hidden immunity idol (plus THE CURSED ITEM) Paintball Challenge - Campers had to choose 1 person to shoot on the other team without any discussion on who to shoot, team with most shot campers loses Cooking Challenge - Campers had to describe what and how they cook their favorite meal Trusting Eachother - Campers broke into small groups forcing them to exploit their trust to each other Scavenger Hunt - Campers must find items that were hidden on my channel Xtreme Sports - Campers broke into 3 groups to complete various mini challenges Brunch Of Disgustingness - Campers must choose to eat the food for a point for their team, or not eat food for a point on themselves Torture - Campers had to created pictures of the torture of their choice Treasure Hunt - Campers must choose 1 out of 9 keys, if any keys are chosen twice then it will NOT count Hide n Seek - Campers must hide their account name on their channel while I must go find it Bike Race - Instant Elimination.... campers must either describe or paint the bikes on MS paint Chainsaw Rage - One camper is selected while all the other campers must guess who it is Animal Hunting - Campers must view all previous elimination to find their animal hidden in the video description Tri-armed triatholon - campers must list the order of eliminated campers with their buddy at different times Dock of Shamers - Eliminated Campers choose who goes home Finding Camp - Campers are split into 2 teams and get half a map, they must either give or steal the other half of the map to find camp Trivia - Campers must answer questions about the real show Semi-Finals tribute - Campers must make a tribute of the final 3 Finals - Eliminated Campers choose a winner Total Drama Action Challenges Monster Genre - Campers must find *trailers* without getting confused with other (trailers) and ^trailers^ ect... Alien Genre - Contestants must choose an egg while trying not to choose the same egg as their team mates, and can also break other teams eggs but trying not to break the same egg Movie Scripts - Each team had to come up with a movie script and send it to me